


Teenagers

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Will and Zoe get picked up by the cops after a party they went to got broken up.





	Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt request by Kayla, it took a very long time but I hope you enjoy this very short ficlet of our angsty kids

"I want the whole story." Dinah demanded, pacing back and forth in front of Zoe and William as they sat quietly on a cold bench that was leaned against an even colder wall. "Start talking."

Neither of them did. Dinah let out a tired sigh, she bent down to get on their level. "Your parents are going to be tired, they're going to be worried, and they're going to be upset." She paused, looking between both of them. "You might want to get your story straight with me first."

The time was 3:42AM, the three of them sat in an empty room in the precinct, it was a Wednesday night so not much was happening there tonight.  
Which meant all the attention was on the kids. Not just Will and Zoe, but all of the kids that were at that party. Most of the other kids had been picked up by their parents by now except for one or two, not counting them.

Dinah was trying to get something out of either of them so when Oliver, Felicity and Rene showed up she could defend them to the best of her ability, but they were as stubborn as their fathers.

"Guys, I can't help you if you won't let me."

Zoe glanced at William then put her head back down. Dinah studied them both closely then stood up, crossing her arms. "Zoe, honey, what happened?"

She lifted her head up and shrugged, "Nothing." Her defensive tone wasn't a new one, she's been more on edge lately. Her teenage angst was coming to a head and Rene was having a grand time handling it. "We just wanted to take a study break. The cops weren't supposed to show up."

"That's the thing about the police, when they aren't supposed to show up that's usually when they need to."

"We really weren't doing anything wrong, I don't know why they brought us here."

"Because this city has a curfew, remember? It's a school night everyone needs to be home by 12 unless it's for work." Dinah switched her attention to William. "You're quiet."

"Is my dad coming?"

"Felicity answered but I assume she told him."

William nodded, leaning back against the wall. "She didn't do anything wrong, it was my idea."

"To break curfew and sneak away to a party with underage drinking?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Dinah shot William a challenging look, but he stayed true to what he said. She shook her head, turning to the open door to see if anyone was here yet.  
Just as she did Felicity came through. "Hi." She said, trying to test the waters, "Hey." Felicity said hurriedly, she looked at the kids. "We gotta go."

"Where's my dad?" Zoe asked as she and William stood up. Felicity looked around, clearly going through her answer in her head. "With Oliver."

"Where's he?" William asked, raising an eyebrow. She went through that question in her head too before answering. "With Rene."

Dinah cocked her head, her eyebrows narrow. "Felicity..."

"They're out. Like...out out. They think you're at home so we have to get you home."

"You didn't tell them?" William said curiously, loosening up.

"No." She answered flatly. "You two are still in very serious trouble. But what your dads don't know won't hurt them. Or us. So let's go. the car is out front I'll be there in a minute." She motioned them out the door, leaving just Dinah and Felicity in the room.

"Did you really not tell them?" She asked, Felicity shook her head. "Like I said, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Thank you for getting to them and calling me, We'll figure the rest out in the morning." She said, Dinah nodded, "If you need me to put them in jail for a night you have my number."

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that."


End file.
